Hiro Xanthe
Introduction born as Ignis D. Hiroshima, or also also known as "The Storm Bringer", is a former and currently a and the main protaganist of "One Piece: Undying Dreams". Hiro is the of The Thunder Beast Pirates. Hiro's overall dream and goal is to be above everyone and become the strongest person in the world. This incorporating into his "never back down" personality and the extreme stunts he has pulled all over the seas. He has eaten a -class , the Kumo Kumo no Mi. Hiro has gained a world-wide reputation for doing things no sane person would. Such as challenging marines, pirates, and revolutionaries alike and coming out on top each time. Even destroying numerous marine bases, and causing a war. Hiro is also the child of a a man hellbent on destroying the World Government, and the grandson of a legendary revolutionary. Hiro is also the younger brother of the famed Bounty Hunter, Ignis D. Eve and the younger twin brother of Ignis D. Riku, the Scientist of the Pop Band Pirates. Though unknown by most, he is also the brother of the great revolutionary, Kaiser. Hiro has even made friends and allies from all over the world, and from some of the strongest pirates around. The has deemed Hiro as a threat along with his crew, giving him a current bounty of 413 Million. Due to his actions, Hiro has gained the status of and is one of the ten rookie pirates who has been referred to as "The Ten Nightmares". As well as being one of the notorious "Gurentaika". Appearance Hiro is a tall young man with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. Before the timeskip, Hiro had short, spiked up hair, however after the timeskip, his hair has become longer. Hiro also has a scar that runs all the way from his shoulder, to his hip, getting this from the War. Hiro always wears a necklace given to him from his mother on his eight birthday. Before Timeskip Hiro's normal attire before the timeskip, consisted of a standard blue, long sleeved uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves and blue black boots. Hiro wears a white cloak with blue flames at the bottom. *Heliopeia Arc: Hiro wore a shirtsleeved version of his attire, as well as flip flops and short black pants. **Hellbent Arc: Hiro wore his normal attire, with the addition of a jacket with flame-like symbols at the bottom. During Timeskip During the Timeskip, Hiro wore usually a black shirt with his symbol of freedom on it, mid length blue pants, and black combat boots. When training, Hiro wore no shirt, and short black pants. Also not wearing any shoes. After Timeskip After the timeskip, Hiro wears a similar outfit, not much changing, however his shirt now becoming a jacket, and darker shade of blue, his pants becoming black, and he now wearing a red version of his previous jacket. Under these two things, is a simple white t-shirt, which he generally wears into battle. Gallery Xanthe_Wanted_Poster.png|Hiro's Bounty Poster. File:Ignis_d_full.jpg|Full Body Shot of Hiro Before-Timeskip During_the_war.jpg|Hiro during The Phoenix War. Durp.jpg|Hiro during the Hellbent Saga. Training2.jpg|Hiro training during the Timeskip. Site Navigation Category:Rukiryo Category:Former Marine Category:Former Noble Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Majin Category:Hybrid Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Thunder Beast Pirates Category:Wild Generation Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Super Rookie Category:Elf Category:Captain Category:Coronan Category:Characters